New Kid - A Danisnotonfire FanFiction
by OwlSky15678
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote my friend for Christmas! NO PHAN seems this is a story about her and Dan. Very fluffy. Hope you enjoy. Rated T because I rate all my FanFictions T to be safe!


**Just a FanFiction I wrote my friend for Christmas. All from her POV and it is a pairing of her and Dan. NO PHAN but very fluffy –OwlSky15678**

* * *

New Kid – A Danisnotonfire FanFiction

"PHIL" Sarah shouted from the other side of the classroom.

Phil turned around to look at his girlfriend, "YEAH" he shouted back.

Sarah signalled him to come over to her and Phil followed her signal and Sarah asked, "Aren't we meant to be getting a new kid today?"

Phil nodded and sat down next to her, "Wonder if she will be nice?"

"If she isn't we just don't make friends with her. When did you find out the new kid was a she?" Sarah asked.

"Just now" Phil muttered back and turned to face the kid in the door way.

She was, let's say, shorter than Phil and had brown hair and eyes. From here her eyes reminded her of Sarah's brother Dan; they were a brown colour but had the hint of green, which Dan's didn't. The girl was wearing the school uniform quite neatly and had a bag with owls on it slung over her shoulder. She looked nervous but happy. Everyone feel silent as the teacher stood up and addressed the girl, "Good morning and as you can see we have a new student. Her name is Sarah Chambers and I am going to call you Sarah two as we already have a Sarah Howell" she pointed to me and I smiled. The teacher carried on, "My name is Mrs Arnold and you shall be sitting next to Dan at the back"

I followed Mrs's instructions and went to sit next to Dan.

"Hey I'm Dan Howell" Dan said with a smile as she sat down, "Yeah I'm other Sarah's twin brother" and noticing the look on my face he laughed and added, "We don't look alike do we?"

I smiled and shook my head, "I'm Sarah, as you heard. Um- what do you have first?"

"French" Dan replied.

"Same, I guess you know where it is" I answered.

"Yeah, I'll show you" Dan smiled, "The teacher is a nutter by the way. We have found dog biscuits in his draws and there are loads of coffee mugs hidden behind things. He's a good laugh though"

"Thanks. He sounds lovely" I replied not really knowing what to say.

"He's alright I suppose" Dan said with a shrug and he fell silent as the teacher started to do the register.

I stared into space not bothering to listen to the teacher, she was boring. I came back to this world when Mrs Arnold shouted, "PHILLIP MICHAEL LESTER! No phones in tutor"

The whole class turned to look at Phil as he shoved his iPhone back into his pocket, "I wasn't on my phone" Phil said.

Mrs looked at Phil, "You better not be lying Lester, if I see it I will take it off you"

"Yes miss" Phil replied and he turned around and grinned at Dan.

Dan grinned back and checked his phone under the desk. I watched him as he did and Dan whispered to me, "Its ok to bend a few rules, this school is boring if you don't break a few" he gave me a wink. I felt myself blush and turned back to the front, leaving Dan texting Phil back.

The bell rang to signal the end of tutor and I followed Dan out of the classroom, Phil and Sarah were waiting for them, well only Dan. Phil just looked at me but didn't say anything, Sarah on the other hand said, "Hello. I'm Sarah, Dan's twin but I guess you already know that"

"Yeah I do" I replied.

Dan turned back to me and said, "Come on then we have French to get to with the wired teacher, who I'm sure isn't a teacher at all"

"HEY! I've got English with Phil we are near each other" Sarah said.

"I guess" Dan shrugged and we started to go off to our lessons.

Me and Dan left Sarah and Phil at the English door and I asked Dan, "Are they going out?"

"Yeah" Dan said, "My best friend and my sister, they haven't been going out long I'd say about a month now. Come on down here, yeah Languages corridor isn't easy to find" Dan smiled again and I smiled back.

I followed him into a classroom labelled L1 and he sat down, I just stared at the seat next to him. Dan smiled, yet again and said, "No one sits there, I'm not a popular kid here"

I sat down and asked him, "Really?"

"Narhhh, I only really have Phil and Sarah. I think that's why me and Sarah are so close, were not popular kids. I'm not complaining I quite like being close to her"

"I wish I was close to my brother. He didn't move with me" Sarah muttered.

Dan gave me a friendly pat on the back and said, "Good things come to people who wait"

The rest of the lesson carried on as normal lessons would and Dan was right that teacher is a nutter. Dan got locked in a cupboard for singing the Alpha theme tune and was made to translate it into French before he was let out; he did it, quite badly. His singing is really good though, better than mine. Dan sat back down next to me with a massive grin over his face and said, "Yeah if you annoy him you get put in the cupboard"

"Is it nice in there?" I asked.

"It's alright. Clean actually, no biscuits or cups in there" Dan said and returned to humming the Alpha tune.

I smiled and carried on with my work, Dan was a nice guy.

The lesson ended and we both went off to Maths. We found out we were in the same population, population X, I wasn't in the same Maths set as him though so he went into his classroom and I went into mine. I sat next to this other boy but I didn't talk to him and he didn't talk to me. He wasn't friendly like Dan had been, he didn't even say hello when I sat down. I didn't like my Maths teacher either; he wasn't very nice and really strict. I was really glad when the bell rang and Maths ended. I met Dan outside his classroom and we went to meet Phil and Sarah for break. The rest of the day carried on as normal and the day suddenly came to an end. I said Good-Bye to Dan, Sarah and Phil and jumped in the car with my mum. Today had been a really good day and I couldn't wait to go back tomorrow, that's something seems it is school…

* * *

Months passed and Dan, Phil and Sarah became my only and best friends. Phil hadn't really liked me at first but we soon found out that liking the same bands brought us together. Soon it was the Christmas holidays and I was going to spend two weeks without seeing my friends. But Christmas pasted as a blur, my presents we awesome. Phil brought me a scarf that was patterned with owls, Sarah had made me a poster of all my favourite things and Dan had brought me the best present that I could ask for, tickets to go to the Harry Potter Studios Tour in London; I had to wait until March but it would be worth it. We were back at school in no time and me and Dan became closer and closer. Dan had even told me Phil and Sarah had started 'shipping' us together and our ship name is Saran. I don't mind really, it'd just nice to have true friends. March came sooner than I had planned and I was getting ready to go to the Harry Potter Studios with Dan. Just one problem: It had started to get awkward between me and him seems I have started to fancy him. Yeah I love this guy I met seven months ago, but it's true love. I'm making it awkward and Dan is going to catch on soon, part of me wants him too part me wants him not too. He is my best friend and I love him, he don't love me back that's the problem.

"Hey Sarah" Dan said as I opened the door for him.

"Hi" I said.

"You look nice" Dan commented. I was wearing my Hufflepuff scarf and had an owl t-shirt on, black jeans and some new shoes. I blushed and said, "Thanks. I guess we are off to London"

"Yeah. Where else do you think we are going?" Dan said, "I can't wait to go you know"

"Same" I replied.

"My dad going with us" he said as he got into the back of the car, "Mum is at work"

Our car journey considered of lots of Maltesers, listening to Green Day and Muse and Dan falling asleep with his head on my shoulder. He is really cute when he is asleep; I kept this thought to myself. I woke him up when I saw the cream building in front of us.

"Hey Dan wake up we are here" I said to him.

"Really?" He muttered, "I thought we would never make it"

"You have no faith in me" Dan's dad said from the front of the car, "Let's get out then we have twenty minutes before we have to go in"

Me and Dan got out the car and were amazed already by the chess pieces outside; this was just going to get better. We went in a lined up, Dan's dad said we would go in the shop at the end, the cupboard under the stairs were there as you lined up. It took five minutes for us to get in and we sat in a sort of cinema. After the short film the screen rolled up and revelled the Hogwarts Great Hall doors, the doors opened and the Great Hall was amazing. I laughed as Dan took a selfie in the Great Hall.

"Where's that going?" I asked him.

"Twitter" Dan replied.

"Come on we are meant to be finding the golden snitches" I said pulling on his jumper selves and dragging him off towards the statue of Dumbledore.

* * *

Me and Dan had a great time and we finished off in J block and went outside. Dan's dad got us a Butterbeer each and we sat down to drink them. After we went a stood on the bridge, it was nice on here and Dan was smiling to himself.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"Just thinking" Dan replied.

"About what?" I asked him.

Dan smiled even bigger and answered, "If you want me to tell you, you'll have to catch me first!" and he ran off the bridge and ran to hide behind one of the massive Chess Pieces. I ran after him immediately, I didn't know he could run so fast. I found him behind a Black Queen chess piece.

"Found you" I shouted holding onto the front of his jumper so he couldn't run off. I heard him sigh and I asked, "So what were you smiling at?"

Dan made the gap between our faces less and whispered, "This" before he connected his lips to mine.

The whole world exploded around me and I immediately kissed him back, I couldn't believe my luck. This was the best late Christmas present ever. He slipped both his arms around my waist and held me close. I let go of his jumper and put my hands into his back pockets on his jeans. We broke apart only when we needed to breathe. Keeping our hands where they were, I looked up into his soft chocolate eyes and smiled.

"That was awesome" Dan whispered as he held his forehead against mine.

"Amazing" I replied, also in whisper.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Dan asked.

"Sure" I said with a smile.

Dan did his sideways smile before saying, "Will you go out with me?"

The world exploded around me again and I replied, "Yes. I don't know how this day could get any better"

"Same" Dan replied he let go of his arms around my waist and I took my hands out of his pockets. He came out from the back of the chess piece and said, "Shall we tell my dad we are ready to go into K block?"

I nodded and I felt his hand hold mine, I intertwined our fingers together and smiled up at him.

"Yo dad! Can we go into the next block now?" Dan asked his dad.

His dad stood up and nodded so we ran off towards the doors, hands joined and feeling like we were both whole again as long as we were together. We both knew his dad could see our hands but we didn't care, we were happy.

* * *

At one point Dan went slightly ahead of me to look around a corner.

"Hey what's around there?" I asked him.

Dan walked back around and stood behind me and placed his soft hands our my eyes and whispered into my ear, "I'll show you" and he guided me around the corner and towards a rail. I held onto it and he removed his hands.

I couldn't believe my eyes. A model of Hogwarts, a massive model, lay out in front of me. It had tress, lights, paths and rocks. Everything was to scale. I was speechless for about three minutes before I managed to whisper, "Wow"

Dan slipped his arm around my waist and kissed my brown hair before whispering back, "My exact reaction. Come on we can walk all the way around"

He kept his hand around my waist the whole time we walked. There were electronic boards so you could find out more information about the model; we must have spent at least twenty minutes on one of them. When we got to the bottom there was one last room left. It was full of wand boxes, each with a name on; the names of anyone who had had anything to do with the making of the films. Then it was time to leave the tour.

"I don't wanna go" I whispered to Dan.

"Let's do it together" He took my hand and we stepped over the line.

"We can come again. Maybe next time we can bring Sarah and Phil" I smiled up at him and turned to the shop, I was going to spend so much money in here.

When we had finished spending all our money we left the building holding our bags full of stuff we had bought. Dan had got me something too and of course I bought him something too. On the way back we sat very close together in the car and Dan fell asleep his head lying on my shoulder again. Our hands stayed together, fingers intertwined. I placed a kiss onto his soft, straight, hazel hair and whispered into it, "I love you" I found Dans copy of A Fault in our Stars and sat reading it, happy with Dans comfort. I was unaware of Dan look up at me with sleepy eyes and whisper, "I love you too, my little Danosaur"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Did you notice the Doctor Who reference near the end? I might do another non Phan one soon, I'm not sure yet. Please leave a review. –OwlSky15678**


End file.
